Survival of the fittest
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: A bitter/sweet battle to the end. will they sink or swim?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything related to emmerdale and there is no copywritting intended.**

**A/N Ok so i've never wrote an Emmerdale fbit anfict beofre so i'm a bit nervous to see what you all think :) Enjoy!**

Chapter one.

Anna sat the her desk at holegate farm and looked at her phone for what felt like the millionth time.

"Anna, he's probably still on the plane". katie told her, as she put some more paper in the printer.

"Sorry?". Anna asked, as she looked at her watch agaian.

"Mathew, he'll have it switched off". Katie replied.

"Well, he should have landed by now". Anna told her looking at her phine again.

"Are you sure everythings alright?". Katie asked asshe nitted her eyebrows in concern.

"I, oh i'm sorry my heads all over the place, everythings fine. I've just missed him that's all". Anna told her.

"Well if your sure, don't forget we have that meeting with Harvey Whittle at three". Katie reminded her.

"Oh could you handle it?". Anna asked as she dailed Mathew's number again.

"Yeah, if your sure". katie replied as she wrote something down on the calander.

"Hi". She answered the phone and waited for areply.

"That's good, did they pick you up alight?". She asked him.

"And your coming straight back here?". She asked nervously.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, yesi i'm fine. I've just missed you that's all". Anna told him.

"Ok, seeyou then". She told him, hanging up.

20 minutes later.

As mathew walked through the door of the office, anna leaped up and throw her arms around himk god, what took you so long?". She asked him..

"The plane was delayed". He replied.

"Let's take this into the livingroom". Anna told him.

All sorts of scenarios were runnig through his mind as he followed his giirlfriend into the livingroom.

"God this is difficult, i don't want there to be any secrets between us". Anna rambled, more to herself.

"I wasn't aware we had any". Mathew told her.

"After mydad had the attacki was angry, at Carl, at all of you". She told him.

"What did you do?". He asked her as his face darkened.

"My father wanted to bring King and sons to its knee's andhewanted me to help him". Anna confessed.

"What?". Mathew asked her as he poured himself a drink.

"The information i had on polek, i destroyed". Anna desperatially tried to explain.

"Why should I believe you?". He asked her.

"I destroyed that information because i didn't want any part in it, i did it for you, for us". Anna told him, as she sat on the sofa.

"You do realize that if we lose that contract, that's it we're finished. The house, money cars all gone". Mathew asked as he took a sip of his scoth.

"I don't care about that". She told her.

The couple sat in silence for what felt like an eternity but in reality it was only seconds.

"He's interferred in my life once to offen, his name, his precious company sometimes meant more to his than his own children". Anna told him.

"I know how you feel there". Mathew replied.

"At times you and your brothers can't stand each other". Anna observed.

"We stick together when it matters". Mathew told her.

"Make me your family". Anaa told him

"What?". Mathew asked thinking he heard wrong.

"Marry me". Anna asked him.

"I don't care if we were destitute or living in card bored box. As long as I have you. I love you, don't let him destroy what we have". Anna pleadedwith him.

"You rally mean it, don't you?". Mathew asked her.

"Would I ask if I didn't? Anytime you feel like giving me an answer". Anna told her.

"How could I refuse". Came Mathew's reply..

just as Anna was about to throw her arms around him, the livingroom door was flung open and the couple were suprised to see who was stood in front of them.

**A/N Good? Bad? Terrible? Debeatable?. All suggestions/comments welcomed with appreciation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Survival of the fittest.**

**DISLAIMER - I don't own anything related to Emmerdale and there is no copywriting intended.**

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot, keeping them coming! I love hearing what you think **

Chapter two.

Preciously.

The couple sat in silence for what felt like an eternity but in reality it was only seconds.

"He's interfered in my life once to often, his name, his precious company sometimes meant more to his than his own children". Anna told him.

"I know how you feel there". Mathew replied.

"At times you and your brothers can't stand each other". Anna observed.

"We stick together when it matters". Mathew told her.

"Make me your family". Anna told him

"What?" Mathew asked thinking he heard wrong.

"Marry me". Anna asked him.

"I don't care if we were destitute or living in card bored box. As long as I have you. I love you; don't let him destroy what we have". Anna pleaded with him.

"You really mean it, don't you?" Mathew asked her.

"Would I ask if I didn't? Anytime you feel like giving me an answer". Anna told her.

"How could I refuse"? Came Mathew's reply.

Just as Anna was about to throw her arms around him, the living room door was flung open and the couple were surprised to see who was stood in front of them….

"Miles, what are you doing here?" Anna asked of her older brother.

"I've come to see you, little sis". Miles smiled back at his younger sister.

For a split Anna thought that she had her brother back when he called her little sis, as that's what he used to call her growing up, but she saw the glint in his eye that from years of experience told her different.

"Pull the other one, miles. What are you doing here?" Anna asked him again with an edge to her voice that both her and her brother knew that she wasn't messing around and that he had better give a straight answer.

"He sent me to and I quote to make your sister see sense". Miles told her honestly.

"You have got to be kidding me; well you just go back tell him that he can shove it and that I have made my decision". Anna told her older brother.

"Anna, he's real..."Anna cut him off.

"I swear that man; well do you know what he can go to hell". She yelled at him.

"Anna, you'll regret this". Miles warned her.

"Don't you dare threaten me, now get out". Anna replied through gritted teeth.

Miles admitted defeat and left.

"You alright?" Mathew asked his new fiancé.

"Yeah I will be". Anna reassured him.

The couple left the living room and headed back into the study.

"You guys alright?" Katie asked as they came into the study.

"Yeah we'll be alright". Mathew answered her as Anna sat behind the desk.

"What are you doing a month from today?" Anna asked from her seat behind the desk.

"Me, nothing that I know of, why?" Katie asked her best friend.

"How would you like to be my maid of honour"? Anna smiled at her.

"Seriously? Really? Yeah course I will". Katie laughed as she got up and give her friend a kiss on the cheek and a hug and the same with Mathew.

A month later.

It was the day of the wedding and to say that she was nervous was an understatement, as Anna sat at her vanity set putting the finale adjustments to her hair she couldn't help but smile. The last few weeks were crazy to say the least.

They had heard nothing from her father after their visit from miles, which Anna was pleased about maybe he finally got the message.

On an even brighter note they had won the polek deal so that meant that they were able to save the business.

"You ready?" Katie asked, popping her head round the door, making Anna jump ten feet in the air.

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you". Katie apologized to her friend.

"That's alright, yeah I'm ready. Let's go". Anna replied as she stood up.

"You look beautiful, Anna". Katie complemented.

"So do you". Anna returns the compliment.

The two ladies made their way to the front formal living room were the wedding was taking place.

Katie took her seat beside Rodney while tom walked her down the aisle.

Once she reached the front, Mathew took her hand in his.

"What did I do to deserve you?". He asked, to which Anna just smiled at him.

The couple looked to Ashley indicating that he could begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness Anna and Mathew joins in holy matrimony. If anybody here has any objections, please speak now or forever hold your peace". Ashley paused, for a few seconds there was absolute silence then the living room door came crashing open.

"I won't let you marry my daughter, I forbid it". Donald yelled.

"Dad please". Anna pleaded with her dad.

"He'll only break your heart, why can't you see it you stupid girl". Donald yelled in her face.

"Right that's enough get out before I throw you out". Mathew ever so calmly told him.

"This isn't over I promise you that young lady, there will be consequences". He promised his daughter.

"Boys get him out of here". Mathew told his dad and brothers to which they happily obligated.

"Do you want me to carry on?" Ashley asked the couple once Donald was gone.

"Yes" they replied in usher.

After reading what he had to read he got to the vows, at this tom and the boys had come back.

"Do you Anna Catherine D'Souza take Mathew Thomas King, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold? For better or for worse, in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer?" Ashley asked her.

"I do" Anna whispered, as a tear trickled down her cheek, to which Mathew delicately wiped away

"and do you Mathew Thomas king take Anna Catherine D'Souza to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer? Ashley asked him.

"I do". He replied with such raw emotion that it shocked everyone in room.

"In front of the entire contrition and the power in god infested in me I pounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride". Ashley smiled at the couple.

The couple pulled into a passionate embrace which their guests erupted into clapping, cheering and whisealing for the newly married couple.

As they pulled apart, tom interrupted the crowd

"Right everyone if you would like to make your out into the gardens were the photographer is waiting". He informed them all.

Everyone made their way outside with Anna and Mathew following behind them.

Unbeknown to everyone that was stood in front of the house, Donald was sat in his car as his body shook with fury.

Blinded by poor rage he slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car went zooming into the crowd.

The newly married couple were thanking the guests for coming when they heard what they thought was a was Mathew saw it first.

"ANNA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, but it was no use.

Anna spun around at the sound of her name and let out a chilling scream as the car smashed into her, sending her at least ten feet in the air. Coming back down, her head hit the windscreen with a sickening crack then her body rolled off the bonnet and onto the ground.

All the guests could do was stand there and watch in horror as a father run over his own daughter like a bit meat that got in the way.

Mathew ran over to wife and gently rolled her over so that she was facing him and all he had to do was take one look at her to realize that it was really bad.

"Hey, what you would do for attention hey". He smiled down at her.

"H...hu...hurts! She choked out as blood came splatting out of her mouth.

"I know honey but you're going to ok, do you hear don't you dare give up me" Mathew told her.

"Alright people give them some room" tom told everyone.

"Why is everyone just standing there, someone phone an ambulance". Mathew yelled to no one in particular.

"Jimmy phoning one now, son". Tom told his son as he kneeled down next to him.

"Do you hear that? An ambulance is on its way. You'll be alright". Mathew told Anna as he wiped some blood that was on her cheek.

"At least if I die, I will die with a smile on my face". She told him, half joking half serious.

"Don't, don't talk like that" he told her sternly.

As the words left his mouth, Anna started to choke so they gently put her on her side to which she cried out in pain.

Just then the ambulance drove up the drive and two paramedics jumped out.

"What do we have?" The male one asked.

"Anna king, 34, hit by that car over" tom told the paramedic as he pointed to car that had hit his daughter – in – law.

Once they had an oxygen mask on her and a spinal bored they loaded Anna into the ambulance and sped off with Mathew by her side.

Out of the corner his eye tom saw Donald slumped against the car that had hit Anna.

"You didn't have to Moe her down like a bit of meat". Tom yelled at him.

"I wasn't supposed to hit her". Donald whispered, appalled at what he had just done, realizing that he had taken his vend eater too far.

Yeah I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up, that's if she survives this, how could you? your own flesh and blood. You make me sick". Tom replied turning his back on the man in front of him.

At the hospital they had rushed Anna in for emergency surgery and Mathew waiting in the relatives wondering if he going to have a wife at the end It.

A/N reviews are appreciated; along with constructive criticism and suggestions attach names if you can, so I can give a shout out. Mary xxx


	3. Chapter 3

8

Chapter three.

DISLAIMER - I don't own anything related to Emmerdale and there is no copywriting intended.

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot, especially jaz, you made me smile keeping them coming! I love hearing what you think

Previously

The newly married couple were thanking the guests for coming when they heard what they thought was a was Mathew saw it first.

"ANNA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, but it was no use.

Anna spun around at the sound of her name and let out a chilling scream as the car smashed into her, sending her at least ten feet in the air. Coming back down, her head hit the windscreen with a sickening crack then her body rolled off the bonnet and onto the ground.

All the guests could do was stand there and watch in horror as a father run over his own daughter like a bit meat that got in the way.

Mathew ran over to wife and gently rolled her over so that she was facing him and all he had to do was take one look at her to realize that it was really severe.

"Hey, what you would do for attention hey". He smiled down at her.

"H...Hu...hurts! She choked out as blood came splattering out of her mouth.

"I know honey but you're going to ok, do you hear don't you dare give up me" Mathew told her.

"Alright people give them some room" tom told everyone.

"Why is everyone just standing there, someone phone an ambulance". Mathew yelled to no one in particular.

"Jimmy phoning one now, son". Tom told his son as he kneeled down next to him.

"Do you hear that? An ambulance is on its way. You'll be alright". Mathew told Anna as he wiped some blood that was on her cheek.

"At least if I die, I will die with a smile on my face". She told him, half joking half serious.

"Don't, don't talk like that" he told her sternly.

As the words left his mouth, Anna started to choke so they gently put her on her side to which she cried out in pain.

Just then the ambulance drove up the drive and two paramedics jumped out.

"What do we have?" The male one asked.

"Anna king, 34, hit by that car over" tom told the paramedic as he pointed to car that had hit his daughter – in – law.

Once they had an oxygen mask on her and a spinal bored they loaded Anna into the ambulance and sped off with Mathew by her side.

Out of the corner his eye tom saw Donald slumped against the car that had hit Anna.

"You didn't have to Moe her down like a bit of meat". Tom yelled at him.

"I wasn't supposed to hit her". Donald whispered, appalled at what he had just done, realizing that he had taken his vend eater too far.

Yeah I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up, that's if she survives this, how could you? Your own flesh and blood. You make me sick". Tom replied turning his back on the man in front of him.

Present time 

When the door opened and Matthew jumped to his feet, thinking it was Anna's surgeon but it turned out to be his dad, brothers and Katie.

"How is she, son?" Tom asked his middle son as he pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know they won't tell me anything. They rushed her straight into theatre. It's touched and go". He replied as everyone sat down.

She's strong mate. She won't give up without one hell of a fight". Jimmy told his younger brother.

"I'm going to grab some coffees". Katie told the group that all sat in front of her where she stood, as she couldn't stand to be in a room that felt and smelt of fear, terror, grief, devastation and hope all rolled into one and if she didn't get out of that room soon she was going to be sick.

"What about the house? You know how Anna is like about unfinished business". Matthew asked his dad with a slight chuckled as the thought came to mind.

"I've sorted that, son. You don't have to worry about that now. You just concentrate on Anna". His told him.

"What about that thing she calls a dad?" He continued to ask.

"The police are dealing with him". Tom told his son through gritted teeth.

"Just wait till I get my hands on him, I swear his life won't be worth living". Matthew promised.

As farther and son finished their conversation the door opened and all heads shot up to see a doctor wearing bloody scrubs.

"Are you family of Anna King?" The doctor although ready knowing the answer but as a professional courtesy having to ask the question anyway.

"Yes I'm her husband Matthew, is she going to be alright, did she make it through surgery? She's going to make it right?" he basked frantically.

"I'm Doctor Carson; I'm the trauma surgeon in charge of your wife's case. Mrs King made it through surgery, barely after we had had to replace nearly her entire blood volume, but she made it". The trauma surgeon explained to the group of men in front of him.

Doctor peter Carson was a well-respected and a highly qualified and trained trauma surgeon in his early forties with more than two decades under his belt and cases like this reminded him why he did this job day in day out. If he could repair for whatever reason it was broken in the place then he knew that he was here for a reason and that's what made him love what he did.

"Anna". Matthew told the surgeon.

"Pardon?" Carson replied.

"Anna, her name is Anna". Matthew told him once again.

"My apologizes, as I was saying Anna made it through the surgery by the skin of her teeth and is in critically condition. There is a possibility that she won't make it through the night, but in saying that you have one tough lady there and she is well and truly holding her own". Carson tried to reassure the family as best as he could while he tries to remain professional given the case.

"How bad, doc?" Tom asked him.

Knowing that this was going to be a long conversation Carson sat down and motion for the rest to do the sane, to which they complied.

"As I was saying due to an impact at such speed caused extensive internal bleeding, which we managed to repair, she also has a broken leg, which we reset. A dislocated shoulder, which we also fixed. A punched lung but we managed to repair it. Five broken ribs. And eh, she... she…em she…" Tom cut him off.

"She what?" He asked impatiently.

"Anna suffered a miscarriage". Carson replied solemnly bowing his head.

"She what? I need to get out of here I…I... ne...Need air. I'm going to be sick". Matthew stuttered, standing so quick he swayed as he did so, having to have jimmy and Carl catch him before he hit the floor.

"Easy matt. Sit back down". Jimmy told him, not having the energy to argue he did as he was told.

"Are you alright for me to continue?" Carson asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Anna also has extensive head injuries from where her head collided with the windshield. There is a small bleed on the brain, which our near surgeon repaired but it's the swelling that is concerning him the most and if it doesn't reduce on its own, she will need emergency surgery but there is a risk that she could die on the table". Carson finished.

"So what happens now?" Carl asked the surgeon.

"due to the severe trauma that Anna's body has sub stained we have made the decision to put her into a medical induced coma to give her body the chance for time to begin to heal, as if we didn't her body could get that chance and she would go into severe shock and one by one her organs would to fail and ultimetually her body would give out". Carson explained to them.

"Sweet Mary mother of god". Tom whispered under his breath.

"I'm going to flipping kill him!" Matthew exclaimed, charging out of the room and down the hall with his brothers hot on his tail.

"Wow, no you don't". Carl yelled grabbing him by the arm.

"Get your hands off me I swear to god I'll..."Carl cut him off.

"You'll beat me up; go ahead if that makes you feel better". Carl replied, knowing the state his brother was in he couldn't even hold his own body weight.

"come on, mate the Donald D'Souza's of his world aren't worth it and besides Anna needs you now more than you need to beat ten bells out of that thing that calls himself a father. Come on, let's get to dad". Jimmy told his younger brothers.

Slowly the three king brothers made their way back to the relatives room were tom, Katie and doctor were waiting for them.

"Do you want to see her?" the doctor that there isn't visitor's restrictions. So you can spend as much time with her as you like". Tom explained to his son.

Slowly six people made their way to the intensive care unit of Leeds general hospital.

"I must warn you there is a lot of wires and tubes, but I want you to know that they are there to help Anna in the best possible way and I promise you that she is in no pain so she can't feel a thing, but she might be able to hear you so I encourage you to talk to her. It will help I promise." Carson explained.

Matthew slowly made his way over to the double doors that led to the unit and Anna's bed, not daring to look inside as he was afraid to see what was inside and yes for first in his life Matthew king was not ashamed to admit he was scared.

And there you have it. You click on the blue button that says review and you'll be my new friend!

Mary xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

DISLAIMER - I don't own anything related to Emmerdale and there is no copywriting intended.

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot, keeping them coming! Especially Jaz, you made me smile I love hearing what you think

Previously

Knowing that this was going to be a long conversation Carson sat down and motion for the rest to do the sane, to which they complied.

"As I was saying due to an impact at such speed caused extensive internal bleeding, which we managed to repair, she also has a broken leg, which we reset. A dislocated shoulder, which we also fixed. A punched lung but we managed to repair it. Five broken ribs. And eh, she... she…em she…" Tom cut him off.

"She what?" He asked impatiently.

"Anna suffered a miscarriage". Carson replied solemnly bowing his head.

"She what? I need to get out of here I…I... ne...Need air. I'm going to be sick". Matthew stuttered, standing so quick he swayed as he did so, having to have jimmy and Carl catch him before he hit the floor.

"Easy matt. Sit back down". Jimmy told him, not having the energy to argue he did as he was told.

"Are you alright for me to continue?" Carson asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Anna also has extensive head injuries from where her head collided with the windshield. There is a small bleed on the brain, which our near surgeon repaired but it's the swelling that is concerning him the most and if it doesn't reduce on its own, she will need emergency surgery but there is a risk that she could die on the table". Carson finished.

"So what happens now?" Carl asked the surgeon.

"due to the severe trauma that Anna's body has sub stained we have made the decision to put her into a medical induced coma to give her body the chance for time to begin to heal, as if we didn't her body could get that chance and she would go into severe shock and one by one her organs would to fail and ultimetually her body would give out". Carson explained to them.

"Sweet Mary mother of god". Tom whispered under his breath.

"I'm going to flipping kill him!" Matthew exclaimed, charging out of the room and down the hall with his brothers hot on his tail.

"Wow, no you don't". Carl yelled grabbing him by the arm.

"Get your hands off me I swear to god I'll..."Carl cut him off.

"You'll beat me up; go ahead if that makes you feel better". Carl replied, knowing the state his brother was in he couldn't even hold his own body weight.

"come on, mate the Donald D'Souza's of his world aren't worth it and besides Anna needs you now more than you need to beat ten bells out of that thing that calls himself a father. Come on, let's get to dad". Jimmy told his younger brothers.

Slowly the three king brothers made their way back to the relatives room were tom, Katie and doctor were waiting for them.

"Do you want to see her?" the doctor that there isn't visitor's restrictions. So you can spend as much time with her as you like". Tom explained to his son.

Slowly six people made their way to the intensive care unit of Leeds general hospital.

"I must warn you there is a lot of wires and tubes, but I want you to know that they are there to help Anna in the best possible way and I promise you that she is in no pain so she can't feel a thing, but she might be able to hear you so I encourage you to talk to her. It will help I promise." Carson explained.

Matthew slowly made his way over to the double doors that led to the unit and Anna's bed, not daring to look inside as he was afraid to see what was inside and yes for first in his life Matthew king was not ashamed to admit he was scared.

Present time.

Matthew king stood in the intensive care unit of Leeds General Hospital and took in the sight that stood in front of him. Staring at his wife lying there with bandages around her head and a tube down her throat but to him she looked like an angel sent from above, his angel sent from above.

He stood there staring at her for what felt like hours but in reality it was only minutes.

"You can sit with her if you like". The nurse told him.

"I don't want to hurt her". Matthew admitted to Samantha as he learned from her name tag.

"For most comatose patients the feeling of a loved one is actually a comfort and hearing your voice will do her wonders". Samantha explained to him.

Taking a seat on the right side of Anna's bed, he gently took her hand but frowned when he did so.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she continued to take Anna's vitals.

"Her hands, I didn't expect them to be so warm". He explained, using his thumb to stroke the back of his wife's left hand.

"It always surprises the families at how warm their loved ones hands are as they don't expect their hands to be so warm after all the trauma their bodies as been through". She replied with a soft gentle smile.

Seeing the couple needed this moment she left them to it.

Tom king stood outside the entrance of the ICU and watched his middle son as he caressed his wife's hand and spoke gently soothing and comforting words as she lay there in her medical induced slumber unbeknown as to what was going on in the world around her.

If the ruthless self-made millionaire business was brutally honest with himself at the start the thought of one of his own seeing the daughter of his bitter rival repulsed him inside and out but as the time went on Anna in his eye had more than proved herself worth to his son the entire family. And he did something he swore he would never do, he saw her as the second daughter that he never had..

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the doors of the ICU opened.

"I need to home and change". Matthew told his dad.

"Of course I'll stay with her; she shouldn't be on her own". He told his son, having changed before he came to the hospital.

"Thanks dad, I won't be long". Matthew replied.

Tom just nodded at his son as he watched his retreating slumber form makes its way down the long corridor.

Tom entered the ICU and took up the same sat that his son had been sat at moments earlier and took in the state that his daughter in law was in and it sickened him how any father could do that to his own daughter yeah so she wasn't the intended target but that didn't make a difference as soon as he seen that he was going to hit her he should have at least tried to stop but he didn't.

He knew that his son and daughter in law were in for a long rocky road ahead of them and he just hoped that they had the strength to get through it.

There you have it, chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are really appreciated.

Mary xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

Previously

Tom king stood outside the entrance of the ICU and watched his middle son as he caressed his wife's hand and spoke gently soothing and comforting words as she lay there in her medical induced slumber unbeknown as to what was going on in the world around her.

If the ruthless self-made millionaire business was brutally honest with himself at the start the thought of one of his own seeing the daughter of his bitter rival repulsed him inside and out but as the time went on Anna in his eye had more than proved herself worth to his son the entire family. And he did something he swore he would never do, he saw her as the second daughter that he never had..

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the doors of the ICU opened.

"I need to home and change". Matthew told his dad.

"Of course I'll stay with her; she shouldn't be on her own". He told his son, having changed before he came to the hospital.

"Thanks dad, I won't be long". Matthew replied.

Tom just nodded at his son as he watched his retreating slumber form makes its way down the long corridor.

Tom entered the ICU and took up the same sat that his son had been sat at moments earlier and took in the state that his daughter in law was in and it sickened him how any father could do that to his own daughter yeah so she wasn't the intended target but that didn't make a difference as soon as he seen that he was going to hit her he should have at least tried to stop but he didn't.

He knew that his son and daughter in law were in for a long rocky road ahead of them and he just hoped that they had the strength to get through it.

Present time.

It didn't take Matthew long to get to get back to home farm, change and then go back to the hospital as he wanted to get to his wife as soon as possible.

This was the routine for the next three days; On the Tuesday morning Dr Carson came to visit Anna's room to the sight he had been witnessing that he did every day since she had been rushed in three and a half days ago. Matthew asleep at her bedside.

Dr Carson quietly made his way over to the sleeping man and gently placed a hand on his shoulder as not to startle him.

"Mr King?" He asked gently.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked jumping ten feet in the air.

"Nothing's wrong you just uncomfortable that's all. We'll be waking Anna up today. Now I must warn you that she might not wake up straight away". Carson warned him.

"Well how long are we talking?"? Matthew asked.

"It could take hours, it could take days". Carson replied.

"Days!" Matthew yelled.

"But all her neurological tests have come back clear, so I don't see why it shouldn't take a few hours". Carson explained.

"When will you start to wake her up?" Matthew asked.

"In an hour". Carson replied.

True to his word Carson was back an hour later with the team of specialists that were all on Anna's case.

"I'm now going to put this drug sodium thiopental through Anna's intravenous drip and then we will give her to 2 o'clock to wake up on her own and if not then we will take her for a CT and MRI. Not that we won't be preforming them anyway just to double check". Carson explained.

Over the last three days Matthew king's knowledge and verbcaberley had most definitely widen.

The word 'coma' came from the Greek word 'korma' (deep unworkable sleep) were patients couldn't be woken or responded normally as if they could in a conscious state. A medically induced coma which Anna was in is where the drug pentobarbital was used to put her into a deep coma to prevent further trauma to the brain or in Anna's case to relieve the intracranial pressure.

""and if she doesn't?" Matthew asked his wife's doctor, looking him square in the face.

"There could be a possibility of permeate brain damage". Carson told him softly.

And that was not most certainly not what Matthew king wanted to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own emmerdale. No copy writing intended.

A/N thank you so much for the reviews they are really appreciated. Keep them coming!

Previously

Tom king stood outside the entrance of the ICU and watched his middle son as he caressed his wife's hand and spoke gently soothing and comforting words as she lay there in her medical induced slumber unbeknown as to what was going on in the world around her.

If the ruthless self-made millionaire business was brutally honest with himself at the start the thought of one of his own seeing the daughter of his bitter rival repulsed him inside and out but as the time went on Anna in his eye had more than proved herself worth to his son the entire family. And he did something he swore he would never do, he saw her as the second daughter that he never had..

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the doors of the ICU opened.

"I need to home and change". Matthew told his dad.

"Of course I'll stay with her; she shouldn't be on her own". He told his son, having changed before he came to the hospital.

"Thanks dad, I won't be long". Matthew replied.

Tom just nodded at his son as he watched his retreating slumber form makes its way down the long corridor.

Tom entered the ICU and took up the same sat that his son had been sat at moments earlier and took in the state that his daughter in law was in and it sickened him how any father could do that to his own daughter yeah so she wasn't the intended target but that didn't make a difference as soon as he seen that he was going to hit her he should have at least tried to stop but he didn't.

He knew that his son and daughter in law were in for a long rocky road ahead of them and he just hoped that they had the strength to get through it.

Present time.

It didn't take Matthew long to get to get back to home farm, change and then go back to the hospital as he wanted to get to his wife as soon as possible.

This was the routine for the next three days; On the Tuesday morning Dr Carson came to visit Anna's room to the sight he had been witnessing that he did every day since she had been rushed in three and a half days ago. Matthew asleep at her bedside.

Dr Carson quietly made his way over to the sleeping man and gently placed a hand on his shoulder as not to startle him.

"Mr King?" He asked gently.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked jumping ten feet in the air.

"Nothing's wrong you just uncomfortable that's all. We'll be waking Anna up today. Now I must warn you that she might not wake up straight away". Carson warned him.

"Well how long are we talking?"? Matthew asked.

"It could take hours, it could take days". Carson replied.

"Days!" Matthew yelled.

"But all her neurological tests have come back clear, so I don't see why it shouldn't take a few hours". Carson explained.

"When will you start to wake her up?" Matthew asked.

"In an hour". Carson replied.

True to his word Carson was back an hour later with the team of specialists that were all on Anna's case.

"I'm now going to put this drug sodium thiopental through Anna's intravenous drip and then we will give her to 2 o'clock to wake up on her own and if not then we will take her for a CT and MRI. Not that we won't be preforming them anyway just to double check". Carson explained.

Over the last three days Matthew king's knowledge and verbcaberley had most definitely widen.

The word 'coma' came from the Greek word 'korma' (deep unworkable sleep) were patients couldn't be woken or responded normally as if they could in a conscious state. A medically induced coma which Anna was in is where the drug pentobarbital was used to put her into a deep coma to prevent further trauma to the brain or in Anna's case to relieve the intracranial pressure.

""and if she doesn't?" Matthew asked his wife's doctor, looking him square in the face.

"There could be a possibility of permeate brain damage". Carson told him softly.

And that was not most certainly not what Matthew king wanted to hear.

Present time.

A little after eleven in the morning Matthew was interrupted from talking to Anna by the sound of gagging, looking up he saw her struggling with the ventilation tube that was down her throat.

"Anna, Anna honey relax I'm going to get a nurse". Matthew told her and dashed from the room.

"Sam, its Anna she's awake". Matthew exclaimed as he reached the nurses' station out of breath.

Sam not missing a beat was hot on his tail as they both ran down the corridor to Anna's room.

"Stay here just until I take the tube out". Sam instructed.

"Ok Anna I know it's hard, but I need you to relax for me. That's it. Now I'm going to count to three and I want you to give a deep breath out. Nod if you understand me". Sam gently explained.

Anna slowly nodded her head; after the tube was taken out Anna went into a coughing fit.

"Here take a sip of water that's it nice small sips". Sam instructed.

"You can come over now". Sam said turning her attention to Matthew.

Without so much as a hesitation Matthew made his way over to Anna's bed and sat down.

"Hey you". He smiled at her, stroking her cheek.

"Hey yourself". She smiled back at him.

"You give us one hell of a scar, you know". He told her.

"I know I'm sorry". She apologized to him, breaking eye contact.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me, absolutely nothing". He told her firmly.

"What happened to him?" She asked him as in her father.

"He's been charged and released". Matthew told her, through gritted teeth.

"And the wedding?" She asked.

"Don't you worry about that, dad sorted all that out". He told her, as he stroked her hand.

"What injuries did I have?" She asked the question he dreaded.

"You suffered some internal bleeding, a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, a punched lung and five broken ribs". Matthew told her.

"Jesus I've been through the mill". Anna tried to chuckle but wince when a sharp pain shot through her.

"You're nothing telling me something". She told him as she looked at him.

"Anna I don't think" she cut him off.

"Matthew tells me". She insisted.

"You're not going to like it, honey I don't ". She again cut him off.

"Matthew". She replied sternly. You suffered a miscarriage I'm sorry but". Again she cut off.

"Get out". She told him.

"Anna…" It was no use.

"I said get out" she yelled at him, the in her side was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

It certainly was going to be a long road bit the question was where they strong enough to survive it, only time would tell.

There you have it, sorry for the delay. Review!

Thanks Mary-Ellen xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

A/N thank you so much for the reviews for chapter six I loved hearing from you, I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this :).

The next few day were exstreamly difficult for Anna as she tried to come to terms with the fact that it was her owqn father that did this to her.

She was also trying to come to terms. With the loss of her baby and she knew that that was one thing she would never forgive him for.

Over the next week she refused to see anyone and not a single word had passed her lips. She thought that if she didn't see anyone then she wouldn't have to see the look of pity on their faces and if there was one thing Anna King couldn't stand it was pity.

Her ribs had healed so it made it easier to breath, not that that was mush comfort to her. Turning her head she found Matthew were she found him everyday standing outside her hospital room.

She did the one thing she hadn't done in a week, she beckoned for him to come in.

"I didn't think you'd let me in." Matthew told her as he sat down next to her.

"I nearly didn't, we need to tlak." Ahe told him, straight to the point.

Matthew could see that she had she had a lot to get out so he waited patiently for her to continue which for Matthew King was unheard of.

"Our wedding was suppose to be the happiest day of our lives and that was ruined by my father and for that I'm sorry. Not only did he leave me fighting for my life and he killed our child, a child I didn't even know about." Anna caught her breath before she continued.

"The doctors say I can go home in 10 days and this is what's going to happen dads going to prison for what he done and Miles well, Miles will probably drink himsaelf into ans eary grave, not that I care and run the bussiness into the ground. Dads out on bail and when I get out I'm going to see him and ask him to sign over the bussiness." She told him.

"Anna, he's not going to do that. He'd rather go to prison and lose everything then sign his bussiness over to us." Matthew replied.

"He owes me, trust me he'll sign." Anna told her husband.

"Ok, we'll do it your way first then its my turn." Matthew replied.

"That's fine by me, listen Matthew about the baby I just want." Matthew cut her off.

"That wasn't your fault and I don't ever wanting you thinking other wise." He told her sternly.

"What I was going to say is that although I want a family with you more than anything in this world I want to enjoy being married first but I promise you will a baby in the near futher just not in the next year or so." Anna told him.

"That's more than fine with me. Anna never ever be afriad to tell what your thinking or if you having something on your mind or if you've got something to say then you get it out and say, got it?." He asked her.

"Got it." She repeated.

Just as the couple finished their conversation Doctor Carson entered to the room.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?." He asked polightly.

"No we're just finished, so what's the cerdict?." Anna asked him.

"Well your ribs have healed and your lung have been repaired and is now healed. Your shoulder and leg will take a bit long I'm afraid. You've had no reacurring internal bleeding is good and your neauro exam was excellent and your stitches are clean and healing well, so I don't see why you shouldn't go home in the 10 days we discussed prividing their are no further complications." Doctor Carson went over what he said yesterday just so that everyone was on the same page.

"Well thank you very Peter and I remember if your ever in need to don't hesitate to contact us. I couldn't never thank you enough really." Matthew told him, shaking the Doctors hand.

"No thank you nessorary really I was doing my job, Mr King." Doctor Carson replied, leaving the couple alone.

"You can all come in now." Anna called over her husband shoulder.

"Anna, who are talking to?." Matthew asked, giving her a confused look.

"Them." She replied, with a laugh pointing to the door.

Turning around Matthew came face to face with his entire family, shaking his head and laughing at his own stupidy snd sitting back down.

"We thought we'd leave you to it while the doc was in, well what did he say?." Tom asked, taking the other chair.

"My ribs, lung, head and internal bleeding have healed. All I'll need is physio for my leg and shoulder and I can go home in days prividing all is still well." Anna told him.

"Awk love, that's great." Tom replied.

After an hour of talking, laughing, smiling and joke telling it was time for everyone to get back to the office, including Matthew leaving Anna on her own with the promise of coming in later.

Anna lay there in the hospital bed and despiye the pain weather physical or emotional she just knew that everything was going to be alright.

A/N There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love you to hear ideas and thoughts.

Mary-Ellen xxx


End file.
